Timber
Introduction Timber is a former Galley-La apprentice and current shipwright of The Jolly Pirates. He was the one responsible for naming and designing the crew's ship, The Jolly Holiday. Appearance Timber is a young teenager with a slim build. He has orange, spiky hair that boxes his face, and has dark blue eyes. Timber mostly wears a short-sleeved black shirt with white vertical stripes, and a grey sweatshirt over it. The sweatshirt has a black skull design on its front and is left partially unzipped. Timber keeps his sleeves rolled up, showing two black wristbands (each with another skull design) on his wrists. Deciding to model himself after his idol, Franky, Timber wears blue shorts (not speedos) and sandals all the time, refusing to wear anything else. Personality Since he was young, Timber idolized the shipwrights of Water 7, finding the idea of constructing whatever your hearts desire out of simple materials to be amazing. Timber dedicated his whole life to becoming a reliable Galley-La employee, hoping to be hired by them one day. During one bout of practice, Timber came across Franky, the man who would change his life forever. After shadowing and spending time with this strange man, Timber becme enthralled with what Franky thought and said. He admired Franky's skills and became a fan of whatever Franky created; ultimately modeling aspects of himself to match Franky's, right down to his speedos, posing, and iconic phrase, "SUPER! (Timber decided to wear shorts instead, and ended up using the phrase "ULTRA!") Like Franky, Timber has a habit of adding his name to whatever he creates, such as the Timber Mallet and Timber Impact Gun. Timber's first name for The Jolly Holiday was going to be The Timber Cruiser before Iceburg mentioned that it should probably be named after Jolly D. Chris, the captain of the ship. Having wanted to impress his hero so that he could join the Franky Family, Timber developed a desire to impress others; often showing off for dramatic effect, given his young age and immature nature. Timber also has a problem with bragging. Timber often goes on long speeches of how his new weapons/ship designs work, and on a frequent basis no less. More often than not, the audience will just ignore him until he's done. And this leads to Timber asking if anyone was listening and if he should start from the beginning. Like the rest of The Jolly Pirates, Timber cares deeply for his nakama and would risk anything to help them. He also seems to like mermaids. A LOT. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship While Timber is an excellent marksman in his own right, he doesn't show enough proficiency to be labeled as a sharpshooter. Timber's experience comes from his use of the Timber Impact Gun that he carries around. Hand to Hand Combat Timber is decently skilled in close range fighting, as is common among the shipwrights of Galley-La. Timber prefers to wield massive tools as weapons, such as the giant hammer, the Timber Mallet. Physical Strength Timber shows a great amount of muscle hidden underneath his young, inexperienced exterior, otherwise he'd be unable to wield his large weapons. However, like with his captain, Spike outclasses Timber in strength, making him adequate enough in a fight, but not superhuman. Agility Like with his strength, Timber shows great speed and reflexes, making him a great addition to The Jolly Pirates' list of fighters. Timber, being small and nimble, is able to leap off walls and run through a crowd in a fair amount of time. Endurance This is where Timber differs from Chris. Timber trained all of his qualities until they were decent enough for Galley-La. Timber is capable of taking many blows before calling it quits, and even then, he shares a stubborn streak with the rest of his crew, making it hard to keep him down. Weapons Timber is the go to guy for The Jolly Pirates' weapons and devices, spending a good amount of his spare time acting as an inventor of sorts. So far, Timber has unveiled two of his own personal weapons: the Timber Mallet and the Timber Impact Gun. The Timber Mallet is a large, black mallet that is approximately ten inches taller than Timber himself. It is made of a tough steel meant to be used for combat. Within the Timber Mallet, it has a chain link attaching its head to the pole, allowing Timber to swing it at foes from a distance and to retract it after swinging. The Timber Impact Gun is a large, shoulder mounted bazooka, similiar to Anne's. However, it is only meant to use one thing and one thing only as ammo: an impact dial from Skypiea. Timber uses the impact dial to absorb a blow from his opponent and then inserts it into the Timber Impact Gun. The weapon can then fire a shockwave launched from the impact dial within, acting as a long ranged impact dial. How this is done is never explained by Timber, who prefers to brag about the weapon instead. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Timber is currently unable to use Haki, though he has witnessed Ika use it in their fight. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Timber is currently unable to use Haki, though he has witnessed Ika use it in their fight. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King: Timber is currently unable to use Haki, though he has witnessed Ika use it in their fight. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles *Timber, Spike and Chris versus Ika (Won) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Timber's name is inspired by the word "Timber," meaning lumber used for construction. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Shipwright Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon specialist Category:Grand Line Characters